Oral care devices such as teeth whitening devices use light for illuminating the teeth. The light can be used for different purposes including teeth whitening in combination with a whitening gel or varnish, plaque or bacteria hygiene by use of disinfecting UV light or other purposes.
WO 2016/066370 A1 discloses a smart lighting system for applying light to teeth in the context of tooth whitening. This particularly concerns teeth that have been provided with a light-curable whitening varnish. The system comprises a light-generating unit, a light-patterning unit, a mouth imaging unit, a mouth image sensing unit, and an image processing and control unit, and is adapted so as to allow the image processing and control unit to adjust the light-patterning unit on the basis of information obtained from the mouth image sensing unit. By doing so, prior to allowing the light-generating unit to emit light, it can be ensured that light emitted to assist tooth whitening, does not affect soft tissue.